Interception (2014)
Produced by Michael Bay, Russian terrorists attack the White House and Obama is held captive, it's up to a man who signs up to become a government agent, his best friend and a retired agent to stop the Russians. Premieres ???/???/14 Characters *Ray Gummer (Ryan Kelley) - college graduate who signs up to become a government agent, and gains assistance from his best friend, Bruce, and retired agent Gordon, to stop the Russians, in the end, Leaves to be a simple delivery boy for a company in Alabama! *Bruce Bryce (Edi Gathegi) - a government agent and Ray's best friend, he aids him and retired agent Gordon to stop the Narodnaya Volya, in the end, is killed by Igor for getting closer! *Gordon Brown (Bruce Willis) - a retired agent after the War, he aids Ray and Bruce against the Narodnaya Volya, in the end, gets in a wheelchair, and into Alabama! *Terrence Gummer (Vincent d'Onofrio) - Ray's father who encourages for the job of a government agent, in the end, lets Ray be what he wants to be, and promises to never do a thing for his own self satisfactions again! *Matilda Gummer (Beverly d'Angelo) - Ray's mother, in the end, leaves with Terrence for another location! *Barack Obama - the president of the United States, he is held kidnapped by the Narodnaya Volya, in the end, speaks out for freedom, liberty, and justice for all! *Narodnaya Volya (Russian: Наро́дная во́ля; IPA: ˈvolʲə, The People’s Will or The People's Freedom1) - a Russian left-wing terrorist organization, best known for the successful assassination of Tsar Alexander II of Russia. It created a centralized and well-disguised organization in a time of diverse liberation movements in Russia. Narodnaya Volya was led by its Executive Committee: Alexander Mikhailov, Aleksandr Kvyatkovsky, Andrei Zhelyabov, Sophia Perovskaya, Vera Figner, Nikolai Morozov, Mikhail Frolenko, Lev Tikhomirov, Alexander Barannikov, Anna Yakimova, Maria Oshanina and others. Vladimir Lenin's elder brother, Alexander Ulyanov was a later member of a subsequent incarnation of Narodnaya Volya, and led a cell that plotted to assassinate Tsar Alexander III. In the end, it was destroyed by the bomb implanted at the climax of the film! **Igor Von Bostivich (Mickey Rourke) - pretends to be a citizen and the leader of the Narodnaya Volya, and main antagonist, he is watched by Matilda, Ray and Bruce near the beginning as he follows them, he pretends to be a loner, until near the end, he shows his true nature and his goal to assassinate the President and cripple the country, in the epic battle at the front yard of the White House, gets blown up with the Volya! **Mallik Bulsch (David Lyons) - a member of the Narodnaya Volya, has the same tone as Alik from A Good Day to Die Hard, the reason why he hates Americans, as he played Kenny Loggins' Footloose on his MP3 player, is because of the fighting stances, this nicknamed, "The Footloose Dancer" by retired agent Gordon Brown, near the end, he demanded to know from Gordon where the files were, until he was shot in the head by Igor, showing his true colors **Junice Griff (Sandra Bulluck) - female member of the Narodnaya Volya, and lovers with Brown, in the end, she told Ray's mother, Matilda, that at least America won't survive, and Matilda states, "Neither will you" as she shoots her in the head falling off from the balcony of the White House Plot ??? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Action Category:Thriller